


fly me to the moon - a despair v3 oneshot

by lum1nary0fSTARS



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Children, Despair, Despair Kaito Momota, Despair Momota Kaito, Despair!Kaito, Evil, Evil Kaito Momota, Evil Momota Kaito, Gen, Ice Creams, Implied Relationships, Other, Remnant!Kaito, Remnants Of Despair V3, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), V3 Cast In Despair, killing kids, remnants of despair au, rockets, sadistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lum1nary0fSTARS/pseuds/lum1nary0fSTARS
Summary: Kaito Momota was an astronaut, hero and saved kids.Too bad he was on the side of despair
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu & Momota Kaito, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	fly me to the moon - a despair v3 oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the start of a series?? maybe a chatfic thing??  
> basically its the v3 cast as remnants and because I love kaito I wrote this about him  
> I know there is fanon designs and such for despair au v3 but I have my own n such and if people were to draw them I would riot-(I have taken some inspiration and such from the artist but some of my ideas are completely differing)  
> but if I make this a fic, ill be adding rarepairs n stuff  
> also add hcs in the comments and such! enjoy!

Kaito has   
Lymphangioleiomyomatosis

Footsteps echoed behind him. “Stay behind me.” A quiet voice whispered and the huddled children stayed behind the purple jacket, clinging to it. Kaito’s eyes darted left and right as he raised the mask up, a small exhale of air being released as he sucked in a long breath, shutting his eyes. He dropped the mask onto his chest. It was connected to an oxygen tank on his back. It helped him breathe easier so he wouldn’t cough as often.

The kids behind him trembled as footsteps went past. A quiet gasp came from one of them, but Kaito quickly covered his mouth to keep him silent. A shadow walked past, stopping to peer down the alley, before continuing. 

The kids glanced at each other, wide-eyes and terrified. “W-was that… T-The Supreme-Leader-?” one squeaked. Kaito nodded, looking at them, purple eyes worried. “Yeah… I saw the straightjacket… He’s crazy.. But, you’re safe now.”

He promised them, a small smile on his face. One of the kids hugged him tightly and the others joined. Kaito kept them wrapped up in his arms.

“Come on, I’ll take you somewhere safe.” He said softly. The kids trusted him. He was an astronaut, so they could trust him. He was super cool!

Kaito led them out, sneakily darting through streets, making sure they were following. He helped them over a fence. There was a rement, a black hat covering over his eyes, which were red underneath. Kaito held them black, stopping one of the kids from tripping. “It’s the Ultimate Detective-!” He hissed.

“You kids go around, I’ll distract him!’ He said quietly, pulling his mask up and inhaling a few times, before letting it drop. He moved his visor down, covering his eyes. 

A deep voice chuckled softly by them and the kids let out a whimper as a form in a tattered blue striped shirt stumbled over to the detective. 

“Heyyy, Shuichi!” Said the deep voice. The detective turned around, not looking that amused. “Rantaro.” He greeted. “I’m trying to find some more victims for our despair-” 

Kaito darted out, into vision. “Hey!! You wanted a victim, come and get me!” He yelled at them and they turned, smirks appearing on their faces. 

Rantaro and Shuichi ran after Kaito as the kids watched horror. They ran in circles around him, before having him pinned. In a flash of movement, the two despairs were on the ground, groaning. Kaito stepped over them carefully, running to the kids, who stared at him with wide eyes. 

“You’re a hero!!” One cheered. “Yeah!!” The others started cheering Hero as well and Kaito had a giant grin, taking a breath of fresh air so he wouldn’t dissolve into a coughing fit. His heart warmed, making sure they were all there and safe. 

“Come on-!” Kaito gestured for them to follow, the kids holding onto his jacket tightly as he took them through an alleyway, across a street, before- 

“Here!” Kaito pulled them into a building. “Outside, in the back, there’s a rocket ship!” He said excitedly. “We’ve been sending them up for days now! That’s where everyone has gone!”

All the kids faces lit up.

“We’re going to space??”

“I can see my moma again!”

“Yeah!” Kaito nodded, pumping his fists together. “It’s great up there. Come on!” He said, before stopping and going into a different room, when he came up, they were scared he was gonna hurt them but:

“I have ice cream!” He said, holding up the tubs. “Think of it as a snack before we leave!” The kids all cheered and scrambled to get the ice cream.

A few minutes and messy mouths later, Kaito wiped up the rest of the ice cream with a napkin. “You kids ready?” He asked them, taking them outside.

A white and black rocketship was outside. It wasn’t overly big, only a few metres tall and wide. Kaito opened the door, helping them all squeeze in.

One of the boys turned back. “Mr Hero!” He said. “Are we gonna be safe?”

Kaito put on his mask, inhaling deeply and flicking up his visor. His pupils were dilated, despair swirling through his eyes as a grin stretched across his face. It shot fear in the hearts of the kids.

Kaito slammed the door shut, locking it from the outside. The kids all started banging on the walls, yelling, unable to get out. Only now did the notice the blood in the corner. 

They all peeked out of the window to see Kaito laughing uncontrollably, doubled over. He looked at them, a look that could only be described as purely insane on his face.

“Have fun in space, kiddos!!” He yelled manically. “Because you’re never coming back down alive!!” Their screams made him feel happy, the pure despair emitting from them making him feel weak and mushy inside.

Four more figures joined him, watching from a distance. They watched as Kaito sadistically waved at the rocket window mockingly, before slowly and dramatically pressing a button. The negines fired and you could hear the hoarse screams from inside as the rocket shot up into the air. The kids banged on the window, staring down at the hero who had betrayed them, only able to feel despair.

Kaito was still waving, seeing the rocket go up until it was a tiny dot. It would return soon.

“Hey! Fucker, make sure you don’t dirty my rocket, you got that, you little bitch?!” Miu’s voice cut through as he turned, raising his mask to breath in.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Miu, would you like to be next? I could tie you on the back of the rocket next time!” Kaito said cheerfully, laughing loudly and joyfully. Kokichi giggled and tugged on Shuichi’s sleeve, the detective holding a steely glare. “Hey, hey!! Shu!! Let’s go in a joyride on Kaito’s rocket!!”

Rantaro burst out laughing, covering his mouth as he slid up to Kaito with a smirk. Kaito wiggled his eyebrows and Shuichi rubbed his temples. “Why do I even help you with your plans, Kaito? You just wanna be a hero for kids-”

“Ha!! Ahaha!! What bullshit!!” Kaito laughed. “I would never want to be something as stupid as a hero! I’m the monster from their nightmare that stalks up and rips their family apart!!” Kaito screamed, before laughing again. The others paid no mind to the sudden mood swing. 

Rantaro hummed softly. “Hey, Angie said there was another rebellion group trying to spark up! Wanna go have some fun?” He asked the four and Kokichi jumped up and down. “Can I be let out this time??” Kokichi asked, struggling in his straightjacket slightly with a pouty bottom lip.

Kaito leaned over and ruffled his hair, laughing when the smaller man hissed. “You little twink!” Miu glared at Kokichi. “You can’t be let out!! I had blood in my hair for fuckin’ weeks cuz of your last spree!”

“Aww, you’re no fun! Shuichi, will you let me out?”

“No. I’d rather chop off and eat my own dick.”

Rantaro grew a smug look on his face. “I mean I can-”

He was cut off by Shuichi sharply turning and leaving. “Aww, man, what a buzzkill!”

“Someone has to keep you dipshits in line.” A voice behind them spoke. Kaito lit up as he saw the person he was closest to. “Maki!!!” He cheered happily and hugged her, not caring that she had blood. 

“You just missed space fucker launching some more kids into space!” Miu said, pointing at the former Ultimate Astronaut.

Maki raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah! Hey, maki, you should go with them next time!” Kokichi suggested. A sharp line was cut on his chest in a flash, by Maki, making him bleed. Kaito laughed to himself, before using his mask to breathe. “Let’s go find the others and hunt some kids!!” He whooped, pumping a thumbs up in the air.

The others joined him as he lead them out, ready to bring hellfire down onto the world.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! might be the start of something? who knows?  
> but please, leave kudos and/or comment. it doesn't take much, just press the little button! it'd mean a lot!  
> drop hcs for any of the v3 characters in despair and I might include it!!  
> love yall uwu now read my other stuff for a good time


End file.
